Parkinson's disease is a degenerative disorder of the central nervous system. It results from the death of dopaminergic neurones in the midbrain. In the early stages of the disease the most obvious symptoms are movement-related such as shaking, slowness of movement and difficulty with walking. Later on also cognitive and behavioural problems arise, with dementia commonly occurring in the advanced stages of the disease. Although Parkinson's disease is generally considered to be sporadic, within the last decade, a few mutations in the LRRK2 (leucine rich repeat kinase 2) gene have been linked to Parkinson's disease (WO2006068492 and WO2006045392). LRRK2, also known as dardarin, is a member of the leucine-rich repeat kinase family having mixed-lineage kinase activity, in particular in the brain, but also in other tissues throughout the body. Researchers have identified over 20 LRRK2 mutations in families with late-onset Parkinson Disease. For example the G2019S mutation co-segregates with autosomal dominant Parkinsonism and accounts for about 6% of familial Parkinson's disease cases and 3% sporadic Parkinson's disease cases in Europe. The G2019S mutation occurs in the highly conserved kinase domain and it has therefore been postulated that the G2019S mutation may have an effect on kinase activity (WO2006068492). Furthermore, amino acid substitutions at a second residue R1441 are also associated with Parkinson's disease and have also been shown to elevate LRRK2 kinase activity. Over-expression of the mutant LRRK2 protein R1441G in transgenic mouse models (Li, Y et al. 2009, Nature Neuroscience 12:826-828) is associated with symptoms of Parkinson's disease as well as reduced dopamine release, suggesting that inhibitors of LRRK2 could also positively regulate dopamine release and have potential utility in treatment of conditions characterized by reduced dopamine levels, such as withdrawal sypmtoms/relapse associated with drug addiction; Tauopathy diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, argyrophilic grain disease, Pick's disease, corticobasal degeneration; inherited frontotemporal dementia; and Parkinson's disease. Two further mutations in LRRK2 have been clinically associated with the transition from mild cognitive impairment to Alzheimer's disease (WO200714979). These data further provide evidence that inhibitors of LRRK2 kinase activity could be useful for the treatment of dementias and related neurodegenerative disorders. Thus, pharmacological inhibition of LRRK2 kinase is an attractive strategy towards mechanism-based therapies in neurodegenerative disorders, such as Parkinson's disease and Alzheimer's disease. It was therefore an object of the present invention to provide compounds and compositions comprising said compounds, acting as inhibitors of LRRK2 kinases.
Until today several (non-macrocyclic) pyrazolopyrimidines have been suggested for the treatment of neuronal disorders, in particular Alzheimer's disease and/or Parkinson's disease (see for example EP1908764, U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,410, EP1354884, EP0729758 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,194,410). However, none of the compounds disclosed in said references have been shown to have LRRK2 inhibitory activity.
Furthermore, the currently developed LRRK2 kinase inhibitors, in particular those for the treatment of neuronal disorders, do not comprise macrocyclic pyrazolopyrimidine moieties (see for example WO2009127652, WO2011038572).
Nonetheless, there is a continuing need to design and develop LRRK2 kinase inhibitors for the treatment of neuronal disorders. We have now found that the macrocyclic pyrazolopyrimidines and pharmaceutically acceptable compositions according to this invention are useful for the treatment of several neuronal disorders associated with LRRK2 kinase activity.